StarFox Four Swords
by SSJBowser
Summary: There is a new evil coming to the Lylat system, this time the starfox team won't be able to stop it alone. They will need the help of others, such as Samus Aran and Solid Snake.
1. Great Fox

**Starfox four swords**

Chapter 1

Great Fox

_It was a peaceful time in the wonders of outer space. There haven't been any recent battles in this part of space, known as the Lylat System. This territory is home to a great warrior who goes by the name of Fox Mccloud and his team called Starfox. As many large rocks floated around in space the mother ship of Starfox called Great Fox soared past the rocks. Fox awoke that morning to a small pain in his left rib. Fox flips over, the clock reads 6:18 a.m. Fox then hops out of his bed and heads over to his bathroom where he hops into the shower. Minutes go by as he comes out with a towel wrapped around himself. Fox quickly dries himself as he throws on some green pants along with a white T-shirt. Fox walks up to a door which automatically opens which leads him into a dark hall.  
_  
"I wonder if the others are up." Fox thought to himself with a yawn.

"It sounds like everyone's asleep." Fox said as he acceded down the hall stretching out his arms.

Fox comes to a stop as he enters a room which appears to be a hang out place. He looks over his shoulder to the right to see Falco watching TV.

"Yo fox, come check this out." Falco said glancing up at Fox who slowly walked over.

"What are you watching now?" Fox mumbled.

"F-Zero races, woh did you see that sharp turn he took!" Falco said with excitement.

Fox totally ignores Falco knowing Falco is trying to convince him for them both to go compete in the races.

"Well let's see what should I have for breakfast." Fox said as he looked over his choices.

Fox quickly makes a decision and pulls out a bowl and pours some flavored oatmeal into it. Fox then turns to his left and opens the refrigerator and pulls out the milk pouring it into the bowl as well. Fox then stuck it in the microwave as it began to warm up. Krystal walks into the kitchen a second later.

"Your up quite early this morning." Krystal said as she sat down at the table.

"Well I... I couldn't sleep." Fox said thinking about a nightmare he had.

The ringer goes off on the microwave alarming Fox that it is done.

"Well looks like my breakfast is ready." Fox said licking his chop's.

As Fox opens the microwave Falco grabs the oatmeal.

"Thanks for breakfast." Falco says as he walks out of the room with a smirk.

Fox quickly trips Falco with his tail. Falco falls to the ground as the oatmeal fly's into the air which Fox catches with his middle finger making it spin into his grasp. Then he spins a spoon around his right wrist as it goes into his hand, then he takes a bite out of the oatmeal.

"No, thank you for the morning warm up." Fox said to the laying Falco.

Suddenly an alarm on the ship goes off making Fox jump dropping the oatmeal.

"Just great, Falco clean that up for me while I go check the main screen." Fox said as he ran down the hall.

Fox run's into the main room. Fox then takes a seat in a chair. He then looks up at the main computer screen. Rob walks up next to him.

"What do we have here, unknown ships approaching the Lylat System. One of the objects is much smaller than a ship." Fox said rubbing his chin.

Krystal walks up next to Fox.

"What's going on Fox?" Krystal asked.

"I've picked up some ships on radar, but look right there." Fox said narrowing his eyes as he pointed up at the smaller object.

Krystal sits in the chair next to fox.

"It's the size of a person." Krystal said.

Slippy run's in.

"Fox the warning system!... oh I see what's going on in here." Slippy said with a giggle.

"Slippy it's not what you think, I was showing her something on." Fox exclaimed.

"Right." Slippy says cutting him off.

Slippy walks out of the room. Fox gets out of the chair. and runs back into the working room.

"Falco don't tell me your still cleaning up that oatmeal, I need you out in the arwing." Fox said.

"I'll meet you there in one minute." Falco said

Fox run's off to the main hall to see his arwing. He does a front flip into it and buckles up, fires up the engine, and shoot's off into space in five seconds. As Fox ascends in to space he approaches the items that were on radar. Fox could see through the window in his arwing that the small object appeared to be a human man.

"Just as I thought it's a guy, but how is he breathing in space without air?" Fox thought to himself.

Fox try's to radio one of the other ships that surround the man. His response is missiles launched at him. Fox blasts the missiles as soon as they are fired at him.

"Ok, I guess these guy's aren't so friendly." Fox thought to himself.

Fox returns fire but nothing happens. One of the ships fires a big missile at fox's ship sending his ship flying down. The man who was earlier surrounded by the other ships Fly's up beside Fox's ship. The man then releases a bright light of energy that destroys the other ships.

"Fox here, need back up!, I'm losing altitude and my ship is getting ready to explode!"

Fox gets no response.

"Fox to, guy's my ship, ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Fox screams.

Fox's ship begins to explode as it does the floating man teleports into Fox's ship and teleports the two of them to Great fox. When they arrive the young male falls to the ground.

Falco comes running into the room.

"Fox your alive, I was on my way and, who is that." Falco said looking to the ground.

"It's a long story, next time try coming a little sooner!" Fox yelled

"He doesn't look so good?" Falco said.

"Let's take him to the couch, after all I would be dead if it weren't for him." Fox said as him and Falco leaned him up to his feet carrying him to the couch.

"Fox your ok." Krystal said looking him over.

She runs over and hugs him.

"Who is that?" Slippy asked.

"Some guy who helped out Fox." Falco said as he leaned up against the wall.

They stare down at him. He has black hair that almost reaches his shoulders, an orange bandanna around his neck, blue jeans on with a hole on the right side, green socks, with blue sneaker's, and a ring in his left ear.

"Slippy go get a wet washcloth." Peppy ordered.

Slippy runs off to go get it.

"Boy is he an ugly one." Falco said as he leaned over.

At that second the young male lunged up and grabbed Falco by the neck. Fox and Krystal quickly ran over and got him off of Falco.

"Talk about friendly." Falco said with a laugh catching his breath.

"Give him some space." Peppy said.

The male sits up and opens his eyes.

"Where am I." The male thought to himself looking up at Fox which reminded him.

"Thank you for saving me, so where are you from kid?"

He didn't respond.

"What's your name?" Peppy asked.

"Juunanagou, or Android 17 which ever you prefer." He said looking at the floor.

Android 17 sits up.

"Lay back down, you need your rest." Krystal says.

She hands him the washcloth.

"Rest is for weaklings." #17 said throwing the washcloth in her face as he walks past all of them.

"Hey what was that for!" Fox yelled.

Juunana turns around to face the angered Fox Mccloud.

"I must be going now, I don't need your help. You'll die anyway." Juunana said as he began to walk off.

"What are you talking about?" Fox said jumping in front of him.

"Your in the middle of a war zone, they will return, only in greater numbers next time. I won't be there to aid you."

"Why you little!" Falco said about to throw a punch.

"Falco no, he saved my life. Just leave and never return, understand." Fox said to the android.

"With pleasure." Juunanagou said.

Just before he could disappear Krystal grabs his arm.

"What do you want now?" He asked.

"Your not getting off that easy seventeen." She said.

"What is it you actually want, an apology?" He asked.

"Where do you fit into all of this?" Krystal asks.

He swings his hand from Krystal.

"I came from another galaxy, after I was brutally killed by the one called Goku." He replied.

"Why don't you take a seat and tell us the full story son." Peppy says.

Android 17 leans up against the wall and crosses his arms, he thinks to himself for a minute and then begins to talk.

"It take's place a few hundred years ago." He started.

"Why don't you have a seat." Fox snorted.

"No thanks, I prefer to stand, well this is how it started." He continued.

Minutes pass by as he tells his full story.

"So what ever happened to the evil android 17 after you two where destroyed?" Falco asked.

"Who knows." The android replied.

"How long ago was that?" Fox asked wide eyed

"About 500 years ago." Juunanagou said.

"Woh, that's pretty deep." Falco said.

"He's an android remember. So who were those guy's in the ships?" Fox asked with hesitation in his voice.

"They were triceraton warriors, a dinosaur looking race of ruthless fighters." Juunanagou said.

"How did you get dragged into this fight?" Slippy asked.

"I was flying around in a city called Corneria." Android 17 said.

"We know of that place." Slippy said.

"Well anyway, I was walking down the street one evening when I was shot at by laser's. They were so powerful the force shot me into the ground." #17 said.

"That had to hurt." Falco giggled.

"When I came flying out of the ground I saw a ship, I fired some energy blasts at the ship. It just deflected my attacks and fired me into the ground once again. I laid there, weak, and beaten. I looked up to see a black Panther, he dropped a red rose on me and said. "All who cross me die by death of my rose?"

Falco puts a feather over his face.

"Oh great, Panther. How come lasers hurt you, I thought you were suppose to be super strong." Falco said crossing his arms.

"You know who that guy is, I've been hunting him for months." Juunanagou said stepping off the wall.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours, bud." Falco said enjoying this.

"My body and attacks became much weaker once I entered this galaxy, so where can I find that panther?" Juunanagou asked.

"Team Starwolf, trust me, if you hang around you'll see him in no time." Fox said interring the conversation.

"It's not like Panther to just to go and start shooting at the city, do you know what he was after?" Krystal asked.

"No, I fell unconscious, and when I awoke I headed to space and got involved in this little war of his." Android 17 said.

"We could really use your help. So... will you work with us?" Fox asked.

"You've got yourself company." He replied.

**To Be Continued **


	2. Triceraton City

**Starfox four swords**

**Chapter 2**

**Triceraton City**

**At a warehouse in corneria city. **

_On a dark planet, in a warehouse that produces weapons, a meeting is just about to begin. A man dressed in an all black suite on with a black mask stood there._

"Hello, I see you have made it, you remember the Fox you met at the Super Smash Bros. tournament named Fox Mccloud, you must take him out of the picture, after all, you are the greatest bounty hunter. Can you do it?"

"Of course I can, but why do you want him dead Mr. Sleet?" The bounty hunter Samus Aran replied.

"I have a feeling fox has joined forces with the android, and don't worry you will be paid handsomely." Mr. Sleet responded.

**Great Fox.**

"So Juunanagou, you don't mind if I call you that, right?"

The android just nods.

"Where do you think they will attack next?" Fox asked wide eyed.

"Anywhere in this area, but I say we go and surprise them by attacking first." Juunanagou replied.

"So who else is in this battle?" Falco asked.

"A group called the Federation, who were at one point rivals with the triceratons, but now are on the same side. So you guy's said there is a team starwolf, I'm guessing there in on all of this. Then you've got team Lioner led by a young Lion named Ka-Lion."

"What kind of name is that?" Falco thought to himself.

"Then you've got many space pirates. Last but not least the rival of Ka-Lion's crew, **StarCoyote**."

"What!" Fox said almost jumping out of his boots.

"Well it looks as if we have another star roaming the stars of the space." Peppy added.

"So, how long have you known them?" Falco asked walking up to Juunanagou.

"I met Coyote and his team when I first got to this world, about eight months ago. He was battling Ka-Lion." Android 17 said.

"How old are they?" Slippy asked

"Ka-Lion looked fifteen-ish and Coyte looked around eighteen, why?" Juunana asked.

"There's only room for one team up in the stars above that can have the word star." Fox said looking proud.

"I see your pride's coming out fox." Peppy said.

"So when do we get to go look for these nut's?" Falco asked cracking his knuckles.

"I say we attack now." #17 said with a smirk.

"Good call, but." Fox said walking in circles.

"Fox I know your anxious to gain our territory back, your thinking of a plan, I'm guessing." Falco said.

"It's true there weapons are much more high tec then the wolfen or the arwing, but I have the answer to that." Android 17 said.

"Which is?" Slippy asked.

"We sneak into the triceraton base and steal some of there power sources, after that we can improve the strength, speed, and fire power on the arwings. While were there we can sneak around and see what there plans are." Android 17 said.

"What are we waiting for let's start planning." Fox said.

"Just when I thought you where goanna say let's go." Falco said leaning back up against the wall.

"I say we head out now." #17 said agreeing with Falco.

"first off Juunana, I call the shots." Fox said.

"I could blast you into another dimension." Juunanagou said with a smirk.

"Funny, good look finding Panther?" Fox smirked back.

Android 17 stands up against the wall and let's out a groan.

"Just as I thought." Fox said.

Fox pulls out a map out of the Lylat system and set's it on a wooden table. He then pulls out a pen.

"So where is the triceraton head quarters located?" Fox asked.

Seventeen points to the upper left corner.

"So are we going to fly great fox in closer, or are we going to use arwings from here?" Falco asked.

"We don't want to fly Great Fox in to close, so I think our best bet would be to fly our arwing's from here, Juunana did you happen to notice any weak spots on there ships?" Fox asked.

"The bottom of there ships would have to be the weakest point, but you'll have to get a straight shot." The android replied.

"I'll go make sure the arwings are nice and fueled." Rob said.

"We'll meet you there in two minutes." Fox said.

Fox pulls a golden key out of his pocket and walks up to a huge blue locker.

"What are you doing?" Juunanagou asked wide eyed.

Fox opened the locker and starts pulling out all types of weapons.

"Peppy, if me and falco are in trouble send Krystal and Slippy." Fox said.

Fox throws a rocket launcher to Juunanagou.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"You're going to help me carry these weapons to the arwing." Fox said.

"Well excuse me, who died and made you leader?" Android 17 asked.

"Well your on my ship, not to mention our friend Panther." Fox said.

"Why so many?" He asked.

"Don't argue, just do it." Fox said.

#17 quickly picks up some of the weapons and heads towards the arwings, Fox follows close behind.

_They enter a large room where the arwings sit._

"They are ready for take off." Rob said.

Fox and Falco begin strapping weapons onto there bodies, then they hop into the arwings.

"All systems are ready for take off in, five, four, three, two, one." Fox said as a large door opened and the arwings shot off with Juunanagou flying inbetween them.

"Falco here, which route are we taking Fox?" Falco asked.

"I've decided that we should fly under then around." Fox radieod back.

"Good call." Falco replied.

The three of them kept flying for about another two hours when they come upon floating planets.

"There it is boys, up there." Android 17 said.

"We can't have any screw ups, everyone stay low." Fox said.

Falco and Fox turn there engine's on low, as the three of them fly into the Triceraton base nice and quite. They land where there is much sand. Fox and Falco jump out of there arwings onto the burning, gold, dry sand.

"It's like a sand storm out here, I can't see a thing." Falco said putting a feather over his eyes to view the area.

Fox puts a hand out to observer there surroundings as well.

"Stay together, we don't want to get lost out here, Juunana what are you doing?" Fox asked.

"I'm scanning the area to see if we can find any leads to, there." Android 17 pointed.

Fox begins to lead the way. After a few minutes of walking the wind stops blowing and they can see many buildings.

"Fox here, we are now entering what appears to be a city." Fox said.

"Roger that Fox." Peppy replied.

The three of them run towards the buildings and hide behind a large truck.

"Alright we split up from here, Falco if there is any trouble contact me." Fox said.

"I'm guessing you don't need our help Juunanagou." Falco said.

"If I need you, I'll find you." He replied.

"Enough talk, split up and start looking for materials that may prove useful." Fox said.

Fox, Android 17, and Falco split up. Several minutes pass by.

Fox runs past many alien creatures cheering and yelling. Fox finally bumps into one.

"I'm so sorry." Fox said.

"Hey if you want a front row seat at the games, you'll have to get in the back of the line." The alien creature with five eyes replied.

Fox rubs the back of his head.

"What are the games?" Fox asked.

Suddenly Fox feels someone tugging at his pants. He looks down to see a child alien.

"All the blood and gore." The alien says in excitement.

"Gulp, well I guess that question is better without an answer." Fox said as he pressed on.

Down another street Juunanagou jumps into what is a sewage system. He lands splashing up some purple gue. There is not much light down there, just a dim light of red. The walls are also narrow.

"Disgusting, now to find some productive materials, it's hard to breath down here." Juunanagou said.

**Back where the arwings landed.**

A ship lands behind the arwings. Not just any ship, but the star-ship.

"Now to find Fox mccloud." Samus said scanning the area for any foot prints, but finds nothing. Then she turns to her left to see buildings.

"That must be where he is." She said.

Samus begins walking towards the triceraton city.

**Back at the city.**

Juunanagou comes to a stop when he has four paths to choose from.

"Ok, which path should I choose?" #17 thought.

Juunana begins to here a load thumping sound. After a minute of standing there a large metal Tyrannosaurus Rex comes walking in.

"Scanning area, garbage sited." It said.

It shoots out green lasers sending Juunana crash into the purple gue.

"Trash cleaned, moving on." It said.

**Up on the surface. **

"Falco isn't responding, hey I thought I just heard him." Fox said peaking out of the barrels of oranges he was hiding behind to see Falco talking to some aliens.

"As I said before you ladies are great looking." Falco said smiling.

"Oh great." Fox said putting a hand over his face.

"Here, have one of my cards." Falco said handing it to them.

"I'll see you ladies later." Falco said waving as he walked off.

Falco walks towards the barrels holding a disk. Fox quickly sits up and pulls him behind the barrels.

"What the heck do you think your doing!" Fox whisperd.

Falco pulls out the floppy dick from his side showing it to Fox.

"Check this gadget out, if we insert this floppy disk into the arwings we'll have better transmission. There's more." Falco said.

"There's more, great job Falco, let's regroup with Juunana then we can go see what the triceratons are up to." Fox said.

As soon as Fox stands up he walks into something.

"Ok tough guy you want to get, is that you Samus I haven't seen you since the last SSMB's tournament, it's good to see yah." Fox said with a cheerful voice.

"A, Fox she's kinda pointing her weapon at you." Falco said backing off.

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. Friends and Foes

**Starfox four swords**

**Chapter 3**

**Friends and Foes**

"Um, samus why are you pointing your Power Beam at me?" Fox asked in confusion.

"Yah the smash tournament isn't for another month or so." Falco added in.

Samus begins to load up her Power Beam. Fox quickly responds by doing a back flip over the barrels, before his feet touch the ground he kicks the barrels towards samus who blasts them into dust. Samus then aims her power beam at Fox who then pulls out a missile launcher.

"Falco stay out of this." Fox hissed.

Alien creatures gather around to watch the fight.

Samus shoots one blast at fox but he leaps 14 feet into the air and targets a shot at Samus. Samus rolls out of the way, this time a bunch of bananas are blown all over the place. As Fox descends to the ground she fires another blast at him.

"Oh great, it's now or never!" Fox thought to himself as sweat went down the side of his face.

Fox deflects the blast back at her. Samus does a flip over the blast and kicks Fox to the ground. Then she walks over and slams her knees on his arms keeping him down.

"Ok I give up, what do you want?" Fox surrenderd.

Samus begins to load up her power beam and points it straight at Fox's face. The ground below begins to rumble under them. Seconds later a metal robot comes flying from under the ground. It falls on top of a shiny black car.

Fox and Samus turn there head to see Android 17 floating from out of the hole.

"Hey fox I just ripped out that things memory core, do you know how much power this thing can produce, it's out of the box!" He said with excitment.

Juunanagou finally realizes what type of situation Fox is in. He fly's over and punches samus through one of the wooden carts near by.

"You ok Fox?" Android 17 asked.

"I'm fine, but thanks for your concern." Fox said standing to his feet.

Samus blasts the wheel cart into the air and faces Juunana.

"He's pretty tough Juunanagou, so watch your back." Fox said.

"I don't know about that one." Android 17 said facing him.

"What do you mean?" Fox asked raising a brow.

"My scanners say, I think Samus is a woman." He replied.

"What, don't be ridiculous!" Fox replied back.

Samus fully loads up her power beam and fires it at the two of the standing fighters. Fox jumps out of the way.

"Juunana get out of there!" Fox yells as he lunges away.

#17 just puts on a smirk as the blast comes closer. The blast hits Juunanagou making a big explosion. This makes many of the aliens run off.

"What an idiot." Falco says covering his eyes from light from the big explosion.

When the dust clears Android 17 stands there smirking with a little blood on his mouth.

Fox and Falco stare in disbelief.

"I guess he's stronger then I thought." Fox said smiling to himself.

"You must be android 17, am I right?" The bounty hunter asked.

"Yes, you are correct." The Android replied.

Juunana rubs the blood from his mouth and drops his smirk.

"You are stronger then I thought, I always spend time to get to know my opponents before I finish them, especially ladies like yourself." He said looking down.

"You talk to much." Samus says shooting her ice beam at him freezing him.

"Now where was I." Samus said looking over at Fox.

Juunanagou quickly powers up breaking the ice to razor sharp pieces. Falco and Fox doge them all.

"How much can this guy take?" Samus thought to herself.

Triceraton tanks begin to surround them. Samus quickly jumps over them and runs into the back alley's.

"Guy's stay in place, let's see if we can talk to them." Fox said.

Triceraton warriors hop out of the tanks and pointing weapons at them. Seventeen and Fox put there hands in the air. They were anthropomorphusm triceratops.

"Falco put your hands up." Fox demanded.

"What for, we haven't done anything wrong." Falco argued.

"Not now Falco, just do it." Fox said.

"In the name of the triceraton republic you three are under arrest." One of the Triceratons spoke.

"May I ask why?" Android 17 asked with his hands still in the air.

The triceraton snatches the memory core out of #17's hand.

"Well you see I can explain how I got that." He said with a smirk.

"Thanks a lot Juunana." Falco snorted.

"I don't know about you two but there not taking me in." Falco protested.

Juunanagou kicks one of the triceraton's into one of the tanks.

"Bring it." Juunana challenges.

Lots of triceratons surround him and start shocking him with some electric poles. Juunanagou falls to the ground unconscious. They run over and shock Fox sending him crashing to the ground.

"I am so willing to wait my turn, ahhhh!" Falco says as he as shocked as well falling to the dirt ground.

"Tell the prime leader we found our sewer problem. And get me three atmosphere converters, were returning back to the main home land." One of the triceratons said.

"Right away sir." He say's pounding on his chest as he runs off.

They take the three of them and stash them in a small room in the back of the ship. Samus watches from a nearby building.

"Next time Fox, next time." She says to herself.

**Hours later.**

Fox wakes up in a strange room on a hard stony floor, and walls. The whole room was dark, Fox leaned up against the wall and could see a little light reflecting from outside the door. He stood up to see there was something on his arm

"What is that, and where am I?" Fox said to himself.

Fox searches the whole room for a light switch and finally finds one. Fox sees another creature laying up against the back wall.

"Who is that?" Fox thought.

Fox walks up to the creature and push's on him.

"Um excuse me, I hate to bother your sleep and all, where am I?" Fox asked.

"Just one more minute, I'm almost to the cherry." The creature said in it's sleep.

"Oh come on, get up." Fox said pushing harder.

The creature flips over.

"Who the shell are you!" The creature yelled.

"I am Fox mccloud, I was wondering if you could tell me where I am." Fox said.

"My name is Michalangelo, I'm a teenage mutant ninja turtle." He said leaping to his feet.

"Ok Michalangelo, do you know where we are?" Fox asked looking over the room.

"Ah just call me Mikey." Michalangelo said.

"Oh, ok." Fox said rubbing his head.

"Were in a triceraton prison cell." Mikey said answering his question.

"Oh great." Fox said leaning up against the wall.

Fox looks down to see he has been high jacked of all his weapons, even his communicator was gone. Fox slowly slides down the wall until he is seated.

"Oh great, and what's this thing in my mouth it has to go." Fox said.

"Trust me dude you don't want to do that." Michalangelo said.

"And why not?" Fox said becoming frustrated.

"You won't be able to breath." Mikey said with a smile.

"Great, just great." Fox said in a low tone.

"We use to be friends with the triceratons you know, that all stopped when there new leader Zark came." Michalangelo said starting a conversation.

"Can I just have some time to think of an escape plan?" Fox replied.

"Trust me dude you don't want to do that, you'll end up like my brother Raph." Mikey said.

"What happened to him?" Fox asked.

"You don't want to know, but if you have a really good idea of how to get out of here, my two other brothers and I will be able to help you out." Michalangelo said.

"That sounds like a plan, there must be a time when they let us out of these cells, I have to check out how this place is built up." Fox said.

"You'll get your chance around dinner time, later tonight." Mikey said.

"Good, that's great." Fox said feeling a little better.

Michalangelo and Fox sit there exchanging stories about what they do for a living for a good deal of time.

"And that's how I became the battle nexus champion." Michalangelo said.

"Let me guess, knowing you mikey, you rubbed it in there faces." Fox said.

"Exactly, and on top of that I got a battle nexus champion trophy." Michalangelo said proudly.

There prison door opens and a triceraton holding a gun tells them it's dinner time.

"And no funny business."

He leads the two of them to the cafeteria. The cafeteria is much wormer then there prison rooms. It has gray carpet. All of the tables are yellow, they all are a long rectangular shape. The counters are white and the food trays are yellow plastic.

"Hey at least the cafeteria is nicer then those low budget prison cells." Fox said observing the area.

Mikey and Fox get in line for there meals. The lunch lady slobs some gooey greenish-brown stuff into there trays.

"Ah groose, what is that?" Fox asked.

"Trust me dude, it taste better then it looks." Michalangelo assured.

They take there trays and find a spot to sit at.

"Hey there's Don and Leo." Mikey says pointing over to his brothers who are also mutated turtles.

Mikey and Fox sit down next to them to see Falco and Android 17.

"Come on you have to be able to eat something, oh hi Mikey who is your friend?" Leo said looking up at the two of them.

"That's Fox, the other guy who got captured with us." Falco said.

"So who are you're guy's room mates?" Fox asked.

"Falco is sharing a cell with me and Leo's with Android 17." Donatello said.

"Fox explain to them androids don't need to eat." #17 said.

"I thought you where part human." Fox said sitting down at the table.

"Oh great here we go again." Juunanagou said rolling his eyes.

"Mikey did you tell Fox what's going on?" Leonardo asked.

"Oh that slipped my mind." Mikey said.

"I'll tell him then." Leo said cracking his knuckles.

_**To Be Continued**_


	4. Escaping Solitary

**Starfox Four Swords**

**Chapter 4**

**Escaping Solitary**

"Well you see Fox, most of the good triceratons like Traximus have been thrown out of office thanks to Zark." Leo started.

"So this Zark guy is the new prime leader of the triceratons, right." Fox said.

"Exactly." Donatello said.

"Zark was a follower of Zanramon, the former prime leader. So when he rose to the throne he changed almost everything back to the way it was, but worse."

"So Leo, what are we going to do to stop this creep?" Falco asked.

"I don't know yet Falco, first we need to figure out how to get out of this place." Leo said.

"Juunanagou can't you blast us out of here?" Fox asked.

"He already tried when he woke up, but the blast deflected back at him." Leo said.

"Then blast up the guards, then we can get out of here." Mikey said.

"Already tried that one to, they have deflectors on there suites." Juunanagou said.

"What I want to know is why Samus was after me." Fox said out load.

"She was probably looking for a date." Falco joked.

"Falco were being serious, anyway do you guy's know anything about this war?" Fox asked.

"Well not really." Donatello said.

"How come you guy's got captured?" #17 asked.

"What a stupid question, we tried to stop ZarK, we got a tip from an old friend." Mikey said.

"Who is that guy over there?" Falco said pointing.

"That's Zelkin Fiskekrogen, warrior of Krondyke." Donatello said.

"Well falco you two are both blue feathered birds maybe you can go make a friend." Fox joked.

"No thanks." Falco said.

"Guy's keep it cool, here comes Ripter." Leo said looking over his shoulder.

A tall human looking alien with long brown hair, with dark blue jeans on and black boots walks over to them.

"So who's handing there dinner over tonight, I know, I'll just help myself." He says.

He snatches Juunanagou, Donatello, and Mikey's food and walks off.

"Hey are you guy's just going to let him do that?" Falco asked.

"We have to keep a low profile if we are to escape with ease." Leo said.

"Jeez, Ripter is horrible, now my belly must suffer." Mikey complained.

"You can't have any ladies in this cell block." Donatello added.

"I've noticed there were no females around, why not?" Fox asked.

"Do you know what Ripter does to them, it's horrible he."

Faclo cut's him off.

"Enough we know what that creep does, you don't need to go into details." Falco said continueing to eat.

"The bad part about it is the guards don't really do anything, they fear Ripter." Mikey says.

"I'm going to go teach him a lesson, hold my spot." Fox says cracking his knuckles as he sit's up.

"Fox, remember low profile." Leonardo reminded.

"Oh yah, almost forgot." Fox said sitting back down and finishing his meal.

"Juunana aren't you the slightest bit angry he just took your food." Falco asked.

"Why would I be, it's not like I was going to eat it." Juunanagou said.

"Just give it up Falco were not going to attack him." Don said.

"We better start gathering supplies for our escape plan." Fox said.

Fox and Android 17 get up and walk over to the utensils. Fox sticks three forks into his right pocket. Then Fox grabs two spoons and a knife and sticks them into his left pocket.

Juunanagou grabs a couple knifes and spoons and wraps them in his orange bandana.

"Let's go." Juunanagou said.

"Where is the bathroom at." Falco asked.

"Right over there." a Triceraton guard says.

Falco begins to head towards the bathroom, then he turns to see if the guard is looking then he runs the opposite way.

"Let's see if I can find a way out of here." Falco said.

Falco stops in his tracks when he sees Ripter, he hides behind a corner.

"So are you new, you ladies should really watch which hall you go down. Your in the men's section. Be a good girl and walk into that room." Riter says as Falco leaps from behind the corner.

"Stop, back away from the women." Falco said.

Ripter turns to face Falco and when he does the woman runs off.

"You just made me lose my dinner." Ripter hissed.

"Funny I believe you took my friend's dinner." Falco said.

"I have nothing on you little bird, don't push me." Ripter said.

"What, you think I'm afraid of you?" Falco said with a small laugh.

"You sure do have a big mouth, let's say I shut it." Ripter said with a smirk.

Triceratons come running into the room along with many alien creatures.

"Where's Falco?" Fox asked still sitting at the table.

"What's going on in that big crowed over there?" Don thought to himself.

"Oh great." Fox thought as he looked over at the crowd of aliens.

Fox runs over to the large crowed followed by the rest of his friends. Five triceratons start pulling out there money to bet on who they think is going to win.

"Falco this isn't what we meant by low profile." Leo whisperd knowing Falco wouldn't here him.

Falco just looks back at him and puts up his fists ready to fight. Falco throws the first punch, Ripter ducks down then uppercut's Falco to the ground. Falco quickly jumps back to his feet. Falco does a run and jump kick, but Ripter moves out of the way and Falco rams into the wall falling to the ground. The crowed begins to laugh at him, this makes him angry. Falco runs over to Ripter about to throw a punch but Ripter knees him in the stomach sending him to the ground holding his stomach.

"Pathetic little bird." He said with a small laugh.

"Hey aren't you friends with that guy?" An alien asked.

"You know to tell you the truth, I've never met him." Juunanagou said.

Falco begins to stand up. Ripter kicks him back to the ground. The crowed starts cheering Ripter's name. Falco stands up once again this time Ripter runs over then starts punching on him. He grabs Falco's left arm and swings him into the air. With his free arm Ripter pounds on Falco until blood starts shooting out of his beak. After about another minute of being beat up, another Triceraton comes in and stops the fight. Ripter drops the unconscious bird to the ground.

"Why didn't you five stop the fight?" The newly arrived Triceraton asked.

The five triceratons said they had just got there.

"Take him to the infirmary, and after he heals take him straight to the hole." A triceraton said.

Ripter walks off looking proud.

"You have to admire that guy." A triceraton says.

Fox and the rest of the crew head back to the cafeteria.

"I don't believe how those guards just stood there and watched, then they had the nerve to admire Ripter." Fox said in disgust.

"It's not our fault Falco picked a fight with Ripter." Android 17 said.

"Well, while falco heals we might as well start planning our escape." Leonardo said.

"I have an idea but it will take weeks of prep time, here's my plan." Donatello said.

**A month and one week passes by of getting everything ready to escape.**

Fox wakes up on the cold stony floor to hear Mikey banging on something.

"Mikey what are you doing?" Fox asked annoyed at the sounds.

"I'm making a spear, I have to bang and scrape these rocks together to make them sharp." Mikey said.

"Where did you get that long piece of wood?" Fox asked standing to his feet.

"I took it off of one of those brooms, when I get my nunchucks back I won't need this anymore." Mikey said.

"So when are we leaving?" Fox asked.

"Falco just got out of the hole, so we'll wait about two more weeks to complete our plan." Mikey responded.

"Sounds like a plan, besides I'm getting tired of these prison showers, the rags are all rough and they tend to pull off my fur." Fox said.

**Another Prison cell. **

Falco sits in a corner looking up at the ceiling.

"Come on falco you haven't said a word or eaten since you came out of the hole."

Falco just sits there.

"Falco you have to eat something." Donatello said breaking the silence.

Another minute of silence passes by.

"Don, can you teach me how to fight?" Falco asked.

Don sits up realizing Falco was ready to speak.

"What do you mean, you already know how to fight." Donatello said.

Falco faces toward Donny.

"Your suppose to be some type of ninja I'm I right?" Falco asked.

"Yes you are correct, but trust me I'm not the best trainer, that would have to be Leo." Donatello said.

"I don't care if your not the best, can you teach me?" Falco asked again.

"Yes I can, but it won't be easy." Don said.

Falco smiles and walks over to Donatello.

"I'm ready to begin." Falco said with eargerness in his voice.

"Alright, we'll start with the basics then head to the fancy stuff." Don said.

Falco smiles and shakes Don's hand.

**A week passes by. In the cafeteria.**

"Jeez, Falco and Don rarely come out of there prison cell." Fox said.

"Just give them some time, Don is probably helping him cope with his pain." Leonardo said.

"Yah Fox, you worry to much." Juunanagou said.

"So next weeks when were busting out of here, I think Tuesday would be the best." Fox said.

"Guy's that Zelkin bird guy was just looking over here again." Mikey said.

"Just ignore him." Leo said.

Ripter walks over to all of them.

"So who's giving me there dinner today?" Ripter asked.

All of them dump there food into his bowl.

"Good, thanks for the food weaklings." Ripter said.

Juunana was about to jump out of his seat, but Mikey and Leo push him back into his seat.

"Ok, calling us weaklings was uncalled for." Juunana said with anger.

"Were so close to escaping, don't ruin it now." Leonardo said.

Juunanagou takes a few breaths.

"Ok, I'll take care of him when the guards aren't looking." Android 17 said.

"Juunana listen to yourself, do you really want to stay here the rest of your eternal life or whatever?" Mikey aked.

"What, I said when the guards aren't looking." #17 said.

"Ever heard of camera's?" Mikey said.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Juunanagou said.

**In a prison cell.**

"Ra!" Falco yells as Donatello kicks him to the ground.

"First off don't run into your opponent, next stop being careless like my brother Raphael." Don instructed.

"Sorry, I was just anxious to land a punch on you." Falco said.

"Don't become to obsessed with trying to beat your opponent, you will lose." Donatello added.

"Then what should be going through my mind?" Falco asked frustrated.

"The way of balance, if you focus your mind on something you can do it. Come at me again but this time using your mind?"

**Another week passes by.**

"Ok guy's, to night is the night we bust out." Fox said with excitement in his voice.

Suddenly Falco and Don sit next to them.

"Well it's about time you guy's came out of that stony room." Leo said.

"I was beginning to think you two went to the other side from straight to." Juunana joked.

Fox cut's him off.

"Don't even say it, so how are you feeling Falco?" Fox asked.

"I feel great, maybe better then great, I feel awesome." Falco said.

"Ok maybe you were right Juunana." Fox said narrowing his eyes.

Everyone begins to laugh at his joke except Don and Falco.

"I'm just kidding, I feel fine." Falco said

"So do you think we'll be able to bust out of here tonight?" Donatello asked.

"Yep, with ease." Leonardo said.

"Oh great, trouble on aile nine." Juunanagou said.

Ripter walks up to them.

"Well it seems the birds back, that's means more food for me." Ripter said.

Everyone pours there food into his dish except Falco.

"Falco what did I tell you about, give the nice man your food." Don said tugging him.

"Fine, but only this once." Falco grunted.

"That's a good birdy." Ripter said.

Falco sits up and tosses his plate into Ripters face making him drop his tray of stolen goods to the ground.

"Well Donny, you sure helped him out." Fox said.

"This wasn't suppose to happen." Donatello said with panic in his voice.

Everyone gets out of there seats to see Ripter approaching Falco.

"Turn and face me little bird!" Ripter yells.

Everyone is silent in the whole room.

"What more did you want, you got my meal." Falco said putting on a smirk.

"How dare you get smart with me, I will rip you apart this time!" Ripter said.

Leo begins to go over to help Falco, but Don putt's a hand on his shoulder shaking his head no.

"I think he can handle him this time." Donny said.

The Triceraton guards start making bet's again.

"Don't worry I'll float you." A triceraton says to another.

"This time, I'm in this for blood." Ripter says.

Falco drops his hands to his waist and closes his eyes. Everyone begins to scream Ripters name.

"Why is Falco doing this if he knows he'll lose?" Fox said to himself.

Ripter throws a punch. Everyone is amazed to see that Falco disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Ripter said.

"Up here ugly." Falco said.

Falco is standing on top of Ripters head with his arms crossed. Fox's mouth drops in disbelief.

"How, how did he do that?" Fox asked out load.

Leo, Mikey, Juunana, and Fox look at a smirking Don.

"What can I say, he wanted to learn a few moves." Donatello said.

Ripter looks up only to meet a feather fist which sends him crashing to the ground breaking a table. Everyone stops screaming Ripter. They begin to scream out Falco or blue bird. Ripter jumps up and runs towards falco throwing kicks and punches at him. Falco doges and blocks all of his attacks then does a jump spin kick which sends him flying to the ground.

"This guy is pretty good." A triceraton says.

Before Ripter could get back to his feet Falco elbows him back to the ground.

"I'm not finished with you just yet." Falco said.

Falco grabs him by his right arm and begins to swing him in circles, he then releases him making him fall into a bunch of pans leaving him unconscious.

"Ha I win the bet!!, give it up losers!" A triceraton yells in excitement.

Seven triceratons give him money.

"Now take this bird to the hole." Another triceraton says.

"How are you going to force him to go without these?" Someone said from behind them.

They turn to face the warrior bird, Zelkin.

"He has the prisoner key's!" A triceraton yells.

"Catch!" Zelkin yells throwing the key's to Leonardo, who then takes his and his friends prison symbols off.

"They can't shock us anymore." Juunanagou says.

Juunanagou races over and knocks out the triceraton guards.

"If you want to get out of here follow me." Zelkin says.

"Well I guess this works as good as our plan." Leo said.

They all follow Zelkin into a room filled with space ships.

"Excuse me, um Zelkin am I right?" Leo asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Zelkin asked.

"How did you know we were planning on escaping?" Leonardo asked.

"Duh, that would explain why he was always listening to our conversations." Mikey said.

"You are part right, I will explain the full story later." Zelkin said.

At that moment triceratons wearing gold suites run in.

"Put blasters on stun, fire!" One of the triceratons yells.

They begin to shoot there laser guns.

"We have to get out of here." Donatello said.

Don jumps into a small space ship along with Zelkin.

"Come on where are the key's?" Donny said.

He looks to the side to see them, then he takes off. Juunanagou fly's next to him as they leave the planet.

"Make sure the rest of them don't get away." A triceraton says.

They shoot down Leonardo who falls to the ground.

"Leo!" Mikey yells.

Michalangelo runs out to help his brow out, but is shot to the ground as well. Fox and Falco hide behind barrels filled with oil.

"Think we can take them?" Falco asked.

"It's worth a shot." Fox said.

As soon as Falco jumps up into the air they blast him to the ground. Fox runs towards them dodging all of there lasers, when he get's close to them a triceraton punches him in the face leaving him unconscious.

"That will do, ship these four disgusting creatures to the games." A triceraton says.

The triceratons pick them up and hall's them into a ship.

"Ha, ha, when they wake up they will be wishing they were in those prison cells. It's off to, **the games**!" A triceraton laughs.

_To Be Continued_


	5. The Games

**Starfox four swords**

**Chapter 5**

**The Games**

Fox wakes up to hear a crowed cheering. He does not quite yet open his eyes at this point. He can feel sand beneath him, and something virbrating the ground. He looks around, but hardly see's anything. The room is to dark.

"Where am I?" Fox said as he dizzily stands to his feet.

"Were under ground, we've been sent to the games." Leonardo explained.

"I don't believe we've met, my name is Raphael." A mutated turtle said as he walked up to him.

"Nice to meet you, Mikey was telling me a lot about you." Fox said sitting up.

"Trust me Fox, this place aint fun, I've been making an escape plan." Raphael said.

"I'm tired of planning." With that Fox lays his head to the ground once again.

"I see your up Fox, you ready to fight in the games bro." Falco said.

"Do I look like I feel like it?" Fox said looking up at a smiling Falco.

"Gosh it's boring down here, no comics, no TV." Mikey said.

Many alien creatures pass by Fox.

"Are they prisoners as well?" Fox asked sitting up.

"Most of them are, there are a couple guards though." Leonardo replied.

"Oh great, there starting the raffle drawings to see who gets to fight first." Raphael said.

"Well it looks like the first match is a special, the four new slobs vs. team wolf." A triceraton guard says.

Wolf, Panther, and Leon come out of the shadows of a back room.

"Wolf, how did you get locked up in here?" Fox asked with a smirk.

"Reasons similar to yours, this next match will be to the death." Wolf said.

A Triceraton hands them weapons.

"At least Zark let's us use our weapons in battle." Leonardo thought to himself.

The seven of them step onto a sandy platform.

"Boys Fox is mine, you take care of the rest." Wolf said to his team.

The platform lift's them up to what appears to be a stadium filled with many cheering aliens, humans, etc. They all begin to shout the word, Team Wolf.

"What the shell, not team wolf, team turtle!" Mikey yelled back.

A couple of aliens laugh at Michalangelo's remark.

"Alright, alright everyone settle down, I know your excited to see team wolf in action, the new team is called team fox." Someone announced on large speakers.

"What team Fox, since when." Michalangelo yelled.

"Since just now, team bird or falco would have been better." Falco responded.

"Alright let the games begin!" The anouncer yelled.

Wolf leaps high into the air and bicycle kicks Fox to the sandy dirt ground. Panther runs over and does a double spin kick knocking Mikey and Falco to the ground. Leon runs over to Leo and try's to punch him, but Leonardo ducks and elbows him in the stomach, then he uppercut's him and kicks him into Panther who falls to the ground.

"Let's dance." Leonardo said.

Leo slides on the sandy ground and trips Wolf who falls to the ground. By this time Mikey, Fox, and Falco are back on there feet.

"I'm done playing." Fox says flipping back to his feet.

Fox runs over to Wolf who just got to his feet. Fox and Wolf put there hands together and start bashing there knee's together. After a little of this Fox rams his knee into wolfs stomach who loses balance, Fox lunges over and uppercut's him, Wolf fly's back to the ground but catches balance and does a back flip.

"Not bad wolf, just to let you know I'm not even trying." Fox said as he raced towards Wolf.

"Come get me, if you dare." Leon said.

Michalangelo and Falco run towards him. He blocks both of there attacks and throws a couple of kicks and punches at them. Mikey does a flip over Leon, as he does Mikey kicks him in the back sending him towards Falco who knee's him right in the gutter. Leon falls to the ground unconscious.

"You should know better then to challenge me." Panther said with confidence.

Panther pulls out a red rose from in between his teeth and throws the razor sharp end at Leonardo who catches it in between his fingers before it could reach his face.

"We'll see who is victories in the end Panther." Leonardo replied.

Leo and Panther run towards each other, they both hop into the air, there kicks meet each others faces sending them both crashing to the ground. Panther lands on his back, and Leo lands on his hands and feet. Panther jumps up and runs over to Leo, they both begin throwing punches and kicks at each other. Leo does a back flip which makes Panther flip backwards to the sandy ground.

"You lose." Leo said.

Fox and Wolf engage in battle as they throw vicious kicks and punches. Fox gives Wolf a hard punch to the face which makes him spin in circles five times before falling to the ground unconscious.

The crowed yells Team Fox.

Falco manages to put on a smirk. Fox walks over to his friends with a bloody mouth.

"Hey at least we won, What is Falco doing over there." Fox said looking over at his team member.

"Don't worry all of you will get an autograph, hey do you ladies want a Falco card?" Falco asked.

Fox grabs Falco by the shirt and pulls him over to the others. The Prime leader Zark walks out onto his balcony.

"Congrats Team Fox, no one has ever beaten them before except my elite Triceraton warriors led by a triceraton named Pranarn."

"Well, they don't sound that good, bring um on!" Falco challenged.

The crowed begins to cheer. Fox puts a hand over his head.

"Sometimes I wish he could just shut that beak of his." Fox said to himself.

"In time Falco, you four will get your chance." Zark accepted.

With that said the platform they stand upon decreases into the ground.

"Great job Falco, you could of asked us first?" Michalangelo said.

"We can take them, they won't be a problem." Falco protested.

"Falco never underestimate your opponent, does Ripter bring back any memories?" Leonardo said.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away with what Donny taught me." Falco said.

When they reach the bottom of the ground they are greeted by Raphael.

"I knew you guy's would win, there about to serve dinner." Raphael said.

"Is this food better then the solitary food?" Fox asked as he looked to the ground.

"My opinion, it's the opposite." Raphael said.

"Oh great." Fox thought.

They get in line to get there dinner. This time the meal is a blue-ish/purple color. When Fox, Leo, Mikey, and Falco get there serving the triceraton pours them extra.

"Shh, you four can have extra, don't tell anyone. Great job on your matches today." The triceraton cook said, being a hater of team wolf.

"Ah, thanks." Fox said.

The four of them walk into a room full of hay.

"Wow, this is the cafeteria." Fox said looking around.

"Yep, better get used to it." Raphael said.

Falco observes the room to see a cage of monsters to the right, in front of him he sees stacks of hay, to the left there is a water fountain/ where you refill your jugs of water.

The five of them head over to the stacks of hay.

"Last time I was here we got to sit at tables, can it get any more low budget." Michalangelo complained.

Falco looks over to see a triceraton guard eating spicy chicken who looks back at him.

"Man, I can't wait to escape so I can take this atmosphere converter out of my mouth." Fox said.

"Seriously, there annoying." Falco said.

"I'm still wondering what Panther was after when he first met Juunana." Fox said.

"Maybe you could ask him when they wake up." Leo suggested.

"After that, they can have a nice feathery knuckle sandwich." Falco joked.

"It's seems I've missed out on a lot, who is Juunana?" Raphael asked.

"He's an android, it's kinda a long story Raph, we'll explain once we get out of here." Leonardo said.

They all finish there meals and head out of the cafeteria. They head to there sleeping area.

"What more hay, you've got to be kidding." Falco said dropping to his knees.

"So Raph, how long do you think it will take us to get out of this place." Fox asked.

"About two." Raph said as Fox cut him off.

"Great two days, that's not to bad." Fox said relieved.

"Weeks." Raphael finished.

"Oh great, let's just get some sleep." Fox said as his eyes narrowed.

With that Fox throws himself angrily onto the hay and falls asleep.

**Two weeks pass, Team Fox remains undefeated. **

Falco wakes up that morning hearing Leo and Fox whispering.

"Ok I'll grab his key, Raph you will sneak through the vents, make sure no guards are in the room before jumping down." Leo said.

"Got it." Raph replied.

"When you get in the room, unplug all of the surveillance cameras and meet us in the fifth floor bathroom, go now." Leonardo said.

Raph opens the vent and climbs in

"Finally were getting out of here." Falco said excited.

A triceraton comes running in.

"It's time for the games, you four come with me." He said pointing at Leo, Fox, Mikey, and Falco.

"Excuse me, but don't the games start like in an hour?" Leonardo asked trying to buy some time.

"Naturally, but today is a Tri double trouble special." The triceraton replied.

"Oh great." Fox said as his hopes of escaping dropped.

They walk behind the triceraton and head up to the cheering crowed saying Elite warriors.

Leo, Mikey, and Fox frown at Falco who gives off a kiddish smile.

"Hey I was in one of my pride moments when I requested this." Falco said.

Zark walks over to the balcony.

"I hope you are happy Falco, your request has been granted." Zark said happily.

"It's four against four in this sword battle to the death, one things for sure those four aliens don't have a chance of winning, let the games begin!" The anouncer yelled.

Pranarn runs towards Leonardo who ducks while pulling out his swords. Pranarn swings his sword rapidly fast at Leonardo, but at the same time with Balance and Style.

"Woh, I better be careful one slip in the wrong spot, and it's over for me." Leonardo said.

Falco runs over with his samurai sword and bashes against the other triceratons sword.

"Your not bad, but don't let it get to your head." Falco warned.

Falco kicks him sending him to the ground, Falco lunges forward at him with his sword but the triceraton blocks it with his sword.

"Gosh why do we have to use swords, all I have to do is remember the training I saw master splinter teaching Leo." Mikey said.

Mikey grabs his sword and flips over the triceraton he is doing battle with and try's to cut him with his sword, but he turns around just in time to block it. Fox throws his sword into the air then he runs forward and kicks off of a triceraton's chest and catches his sword in mid air.

The triceraton runs over and knocks Fox to the ground.

"Pranarn, is that your name, how about slowing down, I said how about slowing down!" With that said Leonardo grabs the triceratons sword with his own and swings it to the ground then he then slices Pranarn to the ground leaving him unconscious.

Falco slides under the triceraton he is battling then he leaps up and stabs him in the back making him fall to the ground. Mikey runs over and quickly trips the triceraton he is fighting then he kicks him towards falco who sticks out his sword, the triceraton lands on it.

"Hey Mikey this is what I call a triceraton hanger." Falco joked.

Falco then kicks the triceraton off the sword.

"Guy's a little help over here." Fox said.

Leo runs over and kicks the triceraton off of Fox, Leo then stabs him for the finish KO'ing him.

"Team Fox, Team Fox!" the crowd screamed.

Prime Leader Zark slams on his table.

"I don't believe this." He mutterd in anger.

"Sorry I just don't know any of that ninja stuff like you guy's and Falco." Fox said.

Falco and Michalangelo bow to the roaring crowed.

They turn to the statue of Zark to see a load of dust.

"Someone's coming." Michalangelo said nervously.

Zark walks out of the dust.

"If you want something done, you do it yourself." Zark said as the crowd became even louder.

"He's mine." Michalangelo said running over for the attack.

Mikey makes his way over to Zark and throws a punch, Zark slides out of the way and knife hands Michalangelo in the neck and shooves his foot ankle breaking it and sending him to the ground unconscious. He picks his body up and breaks his shoulders as well.

"Mikey!" Leo yelled.

Leo pulls out his swords. Zark Zooms over to him in less then a second and knocks his swords out of his hands, then he kicks him across the arena onto one of the walls. Before Fox and Falco can react to what's going on he does a jump spin kick with one foot sending them both in separate directions.

"That had to hurt, now you can say it's over for those three remaining outworlders." The anouncer said.

Fox and Falco leap to there feet and charge at Zark, he zooms out of the way and they crash into each other.

"How are we going to beat this guy, he's so darn fast, Fox look out!" Falco yelled.

Falco does many flips to doge the fire blasts Zark is shooting at them. Three of them hit Fox sending him falling to the ground. Leo runs up behind Zark, Zark quickly ducks and slides under Leo's legs. Zark throws a kick at Leonardo who then catches it, he then swings Zark into a wall.

"Falco, we can still beat him, stay in close it's the only way." Leonardo said.

Falco runs over beside Leo. Zark fires out of the wall, he throws a kick at them, but the two of them duck. Falco trips him, and Leonardo kicks him into the air before he can touch the ground.

"What's going on, those two little aliens are winning, it's getting intense!" The anouncer yelled.

As Zark stands to his feet he is met by punches from both Leonardo and Falco.

"Ready Falco, double flyer!" Leonardo yelled as the two of them lunged into the air and kicked Zark onto his own statue making it crack.

"I was going to let you two live along with your other friends, now it seems team fox will be short two member's." Zark said.

Zark loads up a large fire ball.

"Say your prayers outworlders." Zark said as his eyes began to glow black.

Zark launches his fire ball at them. Falco quickly deflects it with his reflecter.

"No, my own attack!" Zark say's as he gets blasted through his own statue.

The statue then falls to the ground. The crowed begins to cheer the names Leonardo and Falco.

"So what happens from here, are we still prisoners?" Falco asked.

Zark comes raging out of his statue. The crowed becomes silent.

"I've had enough you two, die now, no worse... you will suffer!" Zark yelled inraged.

Zark's white shirt was blown off by the fire blast, he looks down at his black hands to see shadings of brown, thanks to the blazing fire blast.

Zark puts on a grin.

"Say good bye, ha ha ah ha ha ah ha!" He laughed evily.

Zark's muscles begin to pump up as his whole body begins to grow larger, soon he stands even taller then his statue was.

"Now you can say this is over." The anouncer said.

"Man, I wanted the turtle and bird to win, Zark is a cheap shot." A fan in the stadiums said.

Zark's voice now echoes when he talks.

"Now die." Zark laughes.

"I have to deflect his blast's at the right time, Leo I need you to lure him to wherever I go." Falco said.

"Got it, let's do this." Leonardo said agreeing.

Zark begins shooting down dark purple balls of energy as Leo follows Falco's lead. Falco continues to reflect the balls of dark energy back. Several minutes pass by.

"It can't be, you will pay, I can't lose to a bird, even worse a turtle, no not a turtle!" Zark yelled as his muslces pumped up.

Zark opens his mouth and shoots a blast into the air which opens a portal.

"Oh great, now what." Leonardo said.

"I'm going to send you to the darkest corners of space, so say good bye, ha ah ha ah ha!" He laughed.

Falco and Leo begin to float up towards the black portals that swirls with electric energy around it.

"I've got a plan." Leo said as they floated upward.

Leo throws some ninja shurikens at the ground Zark is gripping onto, it breaks apart.

"Ha ah ha ha, what, what's going on, noo no no nooooooo!" Zark yells.

Zark goes into the portal as it begins to close, as he does he grabs Leonardo.

"Leo, think fast!!!" Falco said throwing him his communicater.

Leo sticks three shurikens into it as they absorb the electricity. Leo then throws it towards the portal which shocks Zark who let's go of him. Then the portal closes. Leo and Falco fall towards the ground.

"Well I guess this is it, good bye everyone." Falco thought to himself as he closed his eyes falling to his death.

Before they could hit the ground they are caught by Wolfen's.

"What, Wolf why did you save us?" Leonardo asked standing on the right wing.

"You gave us the time we needed to escape, just returning the favor." Wolf said.

"Well thanks." Falco added in as he noticed Panther holding a red shiny gem.

"It looks like we go what we came for." Panther said putting the object down.

They drop Leo and Falco to the ground and fly off.

"What was that thing panther had?" Leo asked.

"It must be important, if Wolf and his crew are willing to risk there lives." Falco said.

Triceraton guards surround them. Leo and Falco put there hands in the air.

"I guess it's back to the hay." Falco joked.

"Stop, stand down!" A voice yelled from above.

A Triceraton jumps down from a pole.

"Traximus, I thought you had been driven out." Leonardo said greeting his old friend.

"I had, Raphael informed me of your battle, it looks like we came a little late." Traximus said.

"So where are the others." Leo asked.

Raph jumps down from the bleacher onto the field to see many laying bodies. Many fans at the stadium shout things like: "That was the best fight ever!".

"Ok we better get them some help." Raphael said looking over at his fallen team mates.

Triceratons begin taking the bodies to the infirmary.

"You two come with me, we'll have a talk over some creamy hot chocolate." Traximus said to Leo and Falco.

"Sounds good to me." Falco said.

"This way we can discuss the real threat, a threat that made me leave the fight against Zark." Traximus said.

"What could be worse then Zark?" Falco asked tiredly.

"We must travel through a portal to a new land, he is the of the king of the gerudo's, he calls himself,... **Ganondorf**."

**Many days pass by**

Two arwings arrive at where the games took place excatly two weeks ago. Krystal and Slippy jump out of the arwings. They are greeted by two triceratons.

"Hello, how may we help you?" The one on the left asked.

"We've come for Fox, and anyone who was with him. Have you seen any of them?" Krystal asked.

"Not since about a week ago, one of the turtle creatures is still in the infirmary. They left without saying anything, I'm sorry." He said as him and the other triceraton walk off.

"If only they had let us enter there territory a week earlier." Slippy said.

"Where could they be." Krystal said out load.

"I guess you'll have to wait, maybe when there friend awakes he'll know." A female voice said from above.

Krystal and Slippy look up to see a woman in a tight blue suite.

"Who are you?" Slippy asked kindly.

"I'm Samus, Samus Aran." She replied.

"Oh, your the one from the smash tournaments. I didn't recognize you with your suite of armor on." Slippy said.

"I was recently hired to kill Fox, but now there has been a change in plans. But we need to find Fox." Samus explained.

**At Great Fox. **

"Juunana, any new messages?" Peppy asked entering the room.

Juunanagou comes from under the what he is working on.

"Not yet, we can do so much with all this Triceraton equipment." Juunanagou said.

"Alert, alert, intruders." Great Fox said over the speakers.

Juunana looks out the window.

"Ka-Lion and StarCoyote, I'll go greet our guests." The Android said.

_To Be Continued_


	6. Welcome to Hyrule

**Starfox Four Swords**

**Chapter 6**

**Welcome to Hyrule**

_They had finally arrived. They were in what appeared to be the plains. Leonardo looked around with Raph, Traximus, Fox, and Falco at his side. Mikey was still in the infirmary back at the Triceraton home world, so he wasn't able to follow._

"So where do you think this Ganondorf is?" Raphael questioned.

"I'm not exactly sure Raphael." Traximus replied.

"We'll find him soon enough." Leo said as he led the way.

_They walked on through the plains not exactly sure what this place was nor who they could really trust on their quest. Hours went by as the night began to set in._

"_Where is he?" Fox thought to himself._

_Leonardo finally signaled for them to stop as they came upon a large tree._

"We'll set shop up here for the night." Leo said examining the area.

"This seems like a good place to kick it." Falco said as he sat down.

"I guess our search will resume at dawn." Fox said as he to got settled in.

_It had been a long day, and the group was in need of a little recovering time. Everyone went to sleep except Leonardo who was meditating and Fox who was sitting next to the camp fire. Fox took a deep breath as he stood to his feet and stared on in the distance. It was a beautiful night filled with a full moon. Fox Mccloud's eyes narrowed as his ears perked up. While even in meditation Leo had picked this up as his eyes opened._

"What's wrong Fox?"

"I feel we're being watched."

"Just a gut feeling?"

"No, I can hear as well as smell something." Fox exclaimed.

_Leonardo grabbed his swords as he sat up._

"Let's go check it out." Leonardo said.

_Fox and Leonardo slowly made their way into the darkness of the fields. They walked on for about five minutes as they came to a stop. They stood in place as they looked around. They saw or heard nothing._

"I don't see anything." Leo said.

"They're here, I can smell them."

_Not even a second later skeleton's with swords popped out from underground as they surrounded both Fox and Leonardo. Leo pulled out his swords as Fox pulled out his blaster. The skeleton warriors ran in as Leonardo quickly cut three of them in half as Fox blasted the other five to pieces._

"What the shell." Leo said.

"Welcome to Hyrule my friend." Fox said.

_To be continued _


	7. Journey Begins

**Star Fox Four Swords**

**Chapter 7**

**Journey Begins**

_The Night went by quite smoothly. The only sound that could be heard was that of the crickets chirping in the distance. A small breeze blew by as the trees gave off a small whistle. Fox's eyes opened that morning as he looked over to see Traximus sharpening his axe a few yards away. He slowly got to his feet as he stretched and looked around. In the near distance he caught sight of Leonardo training with his twin katana swords. The others were still asleep. Fox took this time as he made his way over to Traximus who looked his way as he approached._

"Good morning Fox Mccloud."

"How was your night?" Fox asked.

"Decent I'd say." Traximus replied.

"That's good, because we have a long journey ahead of us."

"So where exactly does Link live?" Traximus asked.

"He's a migrater, who knows where he could be." Fox replied.

"That makes it just that much more difficult."

_Fox stared into the distance as he waited for the others to awaken. Nearly an hour had passed by. Leonardo walked back over from his early morning training to find that everyone was awake._

"Alright we have a long journey ahead of us, so we better get a move on." Leo said.

"Yea, couldn't agree more." Raph said.

"Now the only question is, where to start looking." Falco said.

"I say we start by going to the place he grew up in." Fox said.

"Where is that?" Traximus asked.

"The Lost Woods." Fox replied.

"Do you remember where that is?" Falco asked.

"Most defiantly."

"How long do you think it will take us to reach this place?" Leonardo asked.

"A day or so." Fox said.

"Great, anybody got a story or something?" Raph asked as they began to follow Fox.

"I think I have one that may interest you all." Traximus said.

_They walked on for a little longer as they made their way through the tall fields, trying not to slow down for anything. It was a long day as evening began to approach. They caught sight of a small village to their right. Fox stopped in his tracks, as did the rest of the group._

"We'll rest here for awhile, then we will continue our journey." Fox said.

"Sounds like a plan." Leo said in agreement.

_They walked down the small hill as they made their way to the village. They found a large tree as they took a seat under it. Crickets could be heard in the near distance as well as activities taking place inside the village. Minutes went by as they sat. Falco looked up to see that everyone had dozed off into a little nap except Traximus who was staring up at the sky. Falco got to his feet as he began to walk._

"Where are you going?" Traximus asked.

"On a walk."

"I guess I'll join you, I've had enough rest as it is."

_Falco nodded as the two of them headed toward the village. They caught sight of a couple sheets hanging on a line as they quickly grabbed them._

"These will defiantly work as legit disguises." Traximus said.

"Most defiantly, we don't want the natives freaking out." Falco said in agreement.

_They walked passed a couple hylan's as they walked around. They saw many sales going on as well as other activities. _

"_Not a bad little village." Falco thought to himself as they continued on._

_Suddenly they walked passed an alley as the caught sight of a horse carriage with a few men loading up what appeared to be gold metals of bar. Traximus and Falco quickly took cover. Something was going on, by at the rate they were packing the gold Falco and Traximus both knew something was up._

"That's all of it." One said.

"Good now let's hurry, we don't want them to know about the stolen gold." Another said

"Everyone will get their fair share, just remember your parts." A third man said entering the phrase.

_Falco and Traximus looked over at each other as they nodded._ _Falco stood up as he made his way into the alley. The three men immediately looked his way. Not even a second later two other men popped out of the carriage holding spears._

"Hold it right there." One said.

_Falco put on a smirk as he stood a few feet away._

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

_Falco did not answer, nor did he move._

"We will cut you down, answer my question!."

"Tell me something, do you believe in justice?" Falco asked.

"Obviously he wants to play games, he's mine." One said as he ran forward with his spear.

_Falco flipped the sheet from his head as he kicked him to the ground. The other men watched in horror to see Falco's appearance. As they turn to run they are greeted from behind as Traximus jumps in front of them and tail whips them to the ground unconscious. Falco and Traximus quickly dip from the scene as others come running over. They watch from a couple yards away in a tree as they see the five men hand cuffed._

"This walk turned out to be promising." Falco said.

"Indeed it did." Traximus said in agreement.

_They waited awhile for things to cool of before they jumped down from the tree. They cautiously made their way back to the group. Once they arrived back they caught sight of Leonardo standing with his arms crossed staring into the distance. It was nightfall by this time. Everyone else was still asleep._

"Wake the others, it's time we pushed on." Leonardo said.

_Falco gave off a loud whistle waking everyone up._

"Nice, you could a just gave us a slight tap." Raph complained.

"I enjoyed that much more." Falco said.

"It's a dark night, but we need to still keep moving." Fox said as he led the way.

"Hey Traximus you got another war story for us?" Raphael asked.

"Let's see here, I have a couple I can tell."

_They walked into the darkness on guard more so then in the day. A slight breeze blew past as they walked on. There was only that of a half moon that filled the sky with any kind of light. Three hours into the night they came to a stop as Fox looked around. He looked downward and caught sight of a sign._

"We're here." Fox said as they walked forward yet again.

"Finally." Falco said in relief.

_They slowly made their way into the lost woods as they looked around._

"It's quite in here." Leonardo said.

"To quite, I don't like it." Fox replied.

_They cautiously continued on as they made their way to Link's old house. They looked around but couldn't find him._

"That's strange, no one is around." Fox said.

"Something must of happened here." Falco added.

"Indeed, but we don't have time to investigate." Fox said.

"Great more walking." Raphael said.

"We still have much ground we can cover." Leonardo said.

_With that they made their way out of the lost woods back into the Hyrule fields._

"Where do you think the biggest population would be at?" Traximus asked.

"Well any place around here, that would defiantly be the Hyrule City." Fox replied.

"It's settled, we'll head to the City." Leonardo said.

_Fox led the way as they walked through the tall grass making their way to the city. About a good thirty five minutes passes by as they make their way to the entrance of the castle._

"Well looks like we have to wait till dawn before we can enter." Fox said.

_They all took a seat except Fox who stared into the distance._

"What's wrong Fox?" Traximus asked.

"We're being watched."

"Great, not again." Leo said as he flipped to his feet.

_The rest of them looked into the distance as well._

"What do you mean, again?" Raph asked looking over at Leonardo.

"Yesterday night some skeleton creatures came and attacked us." Leonardo explained.

_Seconds later the grass began to sway back and forth as the wind picked up. Not even a second later foot steps running their way could be heard._

"What's going on." Raph said as he pulled out his sais.

_Skeleton warriors came running at them as they swung their weapons._

"No time for talk, let's take them down." Leonardo said as he pulled out his swords.

_The battle began as they raced forward. Traximus began his assault as he grabbed two of the skeleton fighters and smashed them together. Fox flipped over a few of them as he blasted them from behind. Leonardo blocked a couple attacks with his sword then countered by cutting off a few heads. Falco launched himself into the air as he threw grenades to the ground blowing up some of the competition. Raphael shoulder blocked a couple of them to the ground, then sliced them up. The battle lasted for just about over an hour. The group fallen to the ground exhausted in victory. The last thing Fox saw before his eyes closed was the sight of the moon._

_The morning brought the chirping of birds in the far distance. Leonardo awoke to feel that his muscles had become tensed up. He laid there for a second before slowly getting to his feet. He looked around as he quickly caught sight of his swords._

"What were those things, there was at least a hundred of them last night." Leo said.

_Leonardo stood alone in silence for the next fifteen minutes as the bridge to the city came down awaking the others. They all got to their feet as they stretched a little._

"Hyrule City here we come." Fox said.

_They quickly ran across the bridge passing the security guard._

"More than just looking for this Link guy, we need to heal our wounds." Raph complained.

"We will in time." Fox said.

_They went around a corner as the city came into view._

"Wow, so this is Hyrule City." Leonardo said.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Hero of Hyrule

_**Starfox Four Swords**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Hero of Hyrule**_

They looked on from behind a tree. Watching the hylan's go about their daily life. Fox's eyes hovered from side to side scouting the area for Link. He sniffed the air as well but didn't catch his scent.

"Any sight of him Fox?" Falco asked.

_Fox shook his head as he stood to his feet._

"So what happens from here?" Traximus asked.

"We take our search elsewhere." Fox replied.

_Fox lead the way as they hid behind a couple of barrels. As the time passed by they could here the beating of drums in the far distance, along with singing and trumpets. They sat for nearly an hour as a small patch of dirt blew by._

"So when will we attempt to go and find Link?" Raphael asked.

"I think it would be best if we waited a little closer to sun down, it lowers the risk of us being spotted." Fox explained.

"Good call, but we're out in the open. There's got to be a better place we can crash until then." Leonardo stated.

_Fox observed the area as he caught sight of a small building not to far away. He watched it for a good hour or so as he stood back to his feet._

"We're in luck, looks like that place might be abandoned." Fox said.

"Think we should check it out?" Leo asked.

"I don't see why not, we could camp there till sun down."

_They all made there way over as they observed all the sides of the complex to make sure no one was around. After all was clear Raphael slightly nudged the front door open. It was stiff but he didn't make to much noise. They all entered as they closed the door behind them. The room was bleak and the air was very dense. The only light source came from a far window up near the top left wall. There were spider webs along the wall as well as covering the tables. _

"I guess this will prove as an adequate hide out." Traximus said.

"It'll have to do, at least until we can come up with something better." Leonardo stated.

"So what happens from here?" Falco asked.

"We wait until night fall." Leonardo replied.

_They sat around in the small cabin, as they re ranged the place dusting off all of the accessories. Night came as they sat around, healing from their previous encounters. Fox walked over as he opened the front door. Leonardo walked up next to him. _

"A couple of the other's are asleep, should I awake them."

"Let them sleep, we'll be heading back here in any case." Fox replied.

_Before they closed the door Traximus stepped out as well. _

"I will go with you both, it's always good to benefit from an extra pair of eyes and ears."

"Very well, remember we need to try and stay on the down low."

"Got it." Leonardo said.

_Fox walked forward as they made their way around the bushes and made their way to the main road. The whistling of the wind blew past their ears as they walked down the side of the dirt road. They walked on, not saying a word to one another._ _Leo looked into the far distance as he came to a stop. Fox and Traximus stopped as they looked back at him._

"Leonardo what's wrong?" Traximus questioned.

_Leonardo looked to the fields in the distance as he slowly reached for one of his swords._

"We're not alone."

_Traximus grunted as he to looked into the distance of darkness. Fox's ears purked up as an arrow flew right in between them. Leonardo jumped back while pulling out his swords._ _Everything becomes silent as someone steps from the tall grasses._

"Hello Fox, I was wondering when you'd arrive."

"Link."

**To Be Continued**


End file.
